


Fire Emblem Fates- Mikoto Rewrite (Prologue)

by Ahri_Of_Valla



Series: Fire Emblem Fates- Mikoto Rewrite [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Escape, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, Rewrite, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahri_Of_Valla/pseuds/Ahri_Of_Valla
Summary: As Mikoto watched her husband fall to the onslaught of arrows, and watched as Garon reached for her child, she made a decision that would change fate itself."Stop!" Mikoto screamed, getting Garon's attention. "Don't take Corrin. Take me instead." And so it was, as Garon decided that she was a much more useful bargaining chip than a simple child. As she was led away by Nohrian troops, she prayed to the gods that her children could survive without her. She hoped Ryoma could make a good king, with Yukimura's help of course. Before Corrin vanished from her vision, she spotted Hinoka approach the baby silently, with tears in her eyes. Hinoka picked the child up, looked to her mother, and nodded. In that moment, she believed that everything was going to be alright. And that made it worth it.(AU in which Mikoto is taken to Nohr instead of Corrin, and how such events affect the story.)





	1. Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Mikoto is one of my favorite characters from Fates, but I was upset about how little she appeared. This rewrite is basically just a random thought I had in my head one day as I was playing the game. This story will be updated twice a week, once on Tuesday, once on Saturday. I sincerely hope you enjoy.

“Stay strong, Mother. We have work to do.” Hinoka gently stated as she and Mikoto faced down the fighter before them. The fighter rushed forwards quickly, slashing Mikoto with his axe faster than she had expected, and it inflicted a semi-large cut on her arm with blood seeping out of it. She attempted to shoot the axe wielder with her Mini Bow, which she had stolen from Nohr’s armory before she left for good, but due to her injury, her arm jerks at the last second and she misses. The fighter lept dramatically at her again, axe raised, but his strike was blocked by Hinoka, quickly coming to her mother’s side. “Are you all right, Mother?” Hinoka expressed her concern as the fighter withdrew to continue his attacks later.

“Yes, I believe I’m fine…” Mikoto smiled at her eldest daughter, but Hinoka saw right through her and began examining Mikoto for damage. She spotted the cut from earlier, but couldn’t do anything about it at that moment, for the fighter had returned. Mikoto saw him too, and very quickly aimed her Mini Bow to fire. Her first shot connected, giving the fighter a nice new accessory in his left arm, but the fighter fought through the pain, again striking Mikoto with his axe. Mikoto gritted her teeth and fired again, finally causing the fighter to drop dead. In the distance, she could see that Xander, the crown prince of Nohr, and her eldest son, Ryoma, engaged in combat.

“I demand to know why you Nohrian dogs are invading Hoshido!” Ryoma exclaimed, eyes set on his prey, hands gripping the hilt of his sacred sword, Raijinto. “Was that cowardly attack on my people your doing as well, princeling?”

“...I have nothing to say to you. Surrender now. If you refuse...you die here.” Xander pointed his own sacred sword, Siegfried, at Ryoma threateningly, his horse taking a few loud clomps back. Then Xander ordered his horse to run up to Ryoma so Xander could bring a powerful downward slash Ryoma’s way. The attack surprisingly connected with her eldest, who Mikoto had remembered being incredible at dodging enemy attacks. Ryoma countered with five sword slashes, each one connecting with the crown prince of Nohr. Afterwards, even all the way on the other side of the plains, she could hear the Nohrian siblings discussing.

“Oh, no!” The youngest of them all, Elise, worried. “The bridge collapsed! How can we help our brother now?”

“Not to worry, Elise.” The eldest princess, Camilla, soothed her. “This royal blood in our veins is still good for something!”

“Have you spotted a Dragon Vein then, Camilla?” The youngest prince, Leo, asked his older sister.

“You know me too well, dear little brother!” Camilla answered as she began to fly her wyvern down to a space glowing with energy that Mikoto had been taught only those with dragon blood could see. Camilla channeled the power of her blood to activate the Dragon Vein, causing a large fireball to race for the river separating the Nohrian siblings from Xander. The fireball crashed into the river, and, in mere seconds, the river had dried up.

“Yaaay, it worked! The river dried up!” Elise cheered, stating the obvious.

“I would never let you down, darling. Now, everyone follow me.” Camilla ordered.

“Elise, you’re not ready for the front lines. Stay back.” Leo demanded, referring to Elise’s status as a healer within their ranks. Mikoto remembered that Elise had been rather inexperienced with offensive magic when she was in Nohr. She wondered if that would change in time. “Camilla and I will take care of the Hoshidans.” This prospect terrified Mikoto, quite frankly. She couldn’t see how any of her children, aside from Ryoma, could possibly stand up to Leo and Camilla, who were much more accomplished fighters.

“The Nohrian army used a Dragon Vein to dry up the river! But I thought only royals held that power…” Hinoka muttered to herself, and when Mikoto opened her mouth to explain who Camilla, Leo, and Elise were exactly, her youngest son, Takumi, cut her off.

“Yeach, which means there must be some real big shots over there. Suits me just fine. I’ve always wanted to use a Nohrian royal for target practice!” He scoffed.

“...Stay focused, Mother. The Nohrians must have brought their heavy hitters this time. I don’t want to lose you again.” Hinoka said through clenched teeth. Her voice had cracked slightly when she said the word lose, Mikoto had noticed. Just when she had gotten ready to finally move forward a bit, Mikoto spotted a familiar figure leading a large group of reinforcements into the battle. Hans.

“Listen up, cannon fodder!” Hans yelled. “We have a direct order from King Garon. He says kill ‘em all!” After that last statement, Hans cackled a bit.

“Dammit, their reinforcements have arrived!” Hinoka cursed under her breath. Mikoto made a mental note to scold her daughter for swearing later, if- no, when they made it out of this alive. “I’ll go scout out how many there are. Takumi, Sakura, stay with Mother. Don’t let her out of your sight.” Hinoka ordered.

“Fine.” Takumi folded his arms, clearly not happy with the suggestion.

“Y-yes, that’s a good idea.” Sakura mumbled. Mikoto smiled at her shy daughter. Sakura returned the smile with one of her own, but it quickly faded when Hinoka flew away from them.

“Stay alive, Mikoto. The Nohrian royals aren’t pushovers, as you probably know. As much as I loathe the idea, we’ll have to work together to beat them. Just know this: I’m not taking orders from you. Only keeping you alive so Hinoka doesn’t cut me in two later.” Takumi growled. Mikoto sighed. From her arrival in Hoshido, Takumi had been the most difficult of her children, and that had only amplified in light of recent events. Pushing the thought out of her mind, she saw Takumi move closer to her, no doubt partially to keep an eye on her and partially to keep her safe as Hinoka had ordered.

“Mother, you’re hurt!? Let me heal your wounds, quickly!” Sakura reached for her festal while Mikoto wondered what she was talking about. She remembered the injuries she sustained from her battles with the fighter from before with a start. In all the...excitement, she had completely forgotten about them. Sakura spun around as she raised her festal, a tradition to make sure the healing ritual went well. Mikoto thanked her child before she spotted Hoshido’s leading tactician, Yukimura, enter only a bit away from them with his own group of reinforcements.

“Comrades!” He called to his allies. “Do not let them cross this line. We must defend Hoshido!” He and his group stayed in place, ready to defend the line should the Nohrians break through the initial defense. Just then, Mikoto spotted a Nohrian lancer behind enemy lines. She quickly and haphazardly fired an arrow at the ground in front of the lancer’s feet to get his attention, which she succeeded in doing. The lancer approached her and her youngest children, who she stood protectively in front of.

“W-wow! I wouldn’t have seen him, Mother…” Sakura whispered, in regard to Mikoto spotting the sneaky soldier.

“It was a decent job, I guess.” Takumi scoffed yet again. “Alright, here’s how we’re gonna do this. I’ll fire at him from here, and then you can jump in and finish him. Think you can do that, Mikoto?”

“Of course, my son. I will protect both of you.” Mikoto offered a smile to Takumi, which went unnoticed.

“Sakura, stay back, please. You aren’t equipped to fight.” Takumi commanded when he saw Sakura inching a bit closer to Mikoto. Sakura sighed and stepped back, letting Takumi and Mikoto do all the work. Takumi manifested the bow string of the Fujin Yumi, drew it back, and let loose a magic arrow. The arrow easily found its target, weakening the lancer so much that he couldn’t even lift his lance. Mikoto followed up with a shot from her Mini Bow, which dropped the lancer quickly. Hinoka called out to them from her position near Ryoma.

“Mother, Takumi, good work fighting off that soldier.”

“You were incredible, Mother!” Sakura beamed at Mikoto, which Mikoto felt pleased with.

“That went well.” Takumi conceded. “Probably because I did most of the work. ...And you’re welcome, by the way.”

“No time to talk.” Hinoka commanded. “Come on, let’s see how Ryoma’s doing.” The trio followed Hinoka to a different position that was nearer to Ryoma. “Ryoma, are you all right?”

“I’ll be fine. I’m glad to see you’re all safe. Especially you, Mother.” Ryoma slightly grinned. “Enemy reinforcements are heading this way. I want all of you to get rid of them. Mother, please keep Hinoka and the others safe.”

“Mikoto. Our father has ordered that we return you to Nohr at once. Come, now.” Xander somberly instructed, still looking a bit tired after his short battle with Ryoma.

“Quiet, Nohrian filth! You won’t lay a hand on my mother!” Ryoma snarled, drawing his Raijinto once again, for it had been sheathed when he was talking with them moments prior.

“On the contrary, Hoshidan prince. We will be taking Mikoto back with us.” Xander narrowed his eyes, reaching for Siegfried. They were all then joined by Camilla, Elise, and Leo.

“Ah, Mikoto! How is our darling little captive?” Camilla sweetly said as she walked over.

“Mikoto, come back with us. I’d hate to spill the blood of your children simply because you refuse a simple order.” Leo smirked.

“I’d like to see you try.” Takumi sneered, readying his Fujin Yumi.

“Put that down, pathetic prince. It won’t do you any good.” Leo raised his own tome, Brynhildr. Elise stayed quiet.

“Nohrian scum! You won’t take our mother!” Hinoka screamed.

“You are mistaken. She is coming with us.” Camilla glared.

“Begone, Nohrians! She is not leaving!” Ryoma snarled again.

“Silence, Hoshidan dog! She’s coming with us, and that is final!” Xander pointed Siegfried at Ryoma.

“Mother, stay back! I’ll handle this!” Ryoma put his left arm in front of her as he readied himself for battle.

“Mikoto, come here!” Xander asked for a final time. Mikoto was about to answer him, but a different voice called to her.

“Wake up, Mikoto.” A calm voice ordered, and Mikoto slowly began to awaken, the dream’s landscape fading.


	2. Nohr

Mikoto opened her eyes slowly, unwilling to leave such a lovely dream. She saw, as her eyes opened, Iago looming over her. Of course. Garon’s personal retainers took turns watching over her, making sure that she didn’t somehow escape. That meant Hans was likely out training soldiers, as he usually did on his off days, unless Garon had a mission for him. Not the ideal conditions for her escape, so she didn’t try. Iago’s sneer contorted into a twisted smile as Mikoto fully awakened. “Glad to see you awake, shell of a queen. That means I get to watch you fail miserably in your training session today.” Ah yes. Her training sessions with the royal children. These always happened on Iago’s days, as the last time they happened while Hans was watching over her….didn’t go too well, to say the least. Mikoto still had a light scar on her left shin from Hans’ axe. Mikoto rose to her feet, stepping all over her cot. Iago tossed some training clothes to her for her to change into, but they were noticeably less armored than her casual wear in Nohr. He always did this; Iago loved to see her injured, and the training clothes he gave her almost guaranteed such an event, depending on who she was training with. “Today will be fun for you. It’s Xander’s day.” Iago told her with malevolent glee. Mikoto sighed.

“Ah yes, perfect. It’s almost a guarantee that your sadistic desires will be satisfied, then.” Mikoto sarcastically said, entering a small closet in the room to change in. As she changed, she wondered how exactly her children were doing in Hoshido. Usually, she suppressed such thoughts in the presence of Hans or Iago, as they usually made her at least cry, which satisfied Iago and Hans immensely. She wouldn’t give them the pleasure. Today, though, because of that dream, Mikoto allowed one tear to travel down her cheek, listened to it as it fell from her chin and made an extremely quiet dripping sound on the ground. She emerged from the small closet in her training clothes, and Iago took her arm forcefully to lead her to the training grounds.

“Greetings, Mikoto.” Xander nodded at her as she entered. Contrary to her own belief upon her arrival in Nohr, the royal children were all kind enough to her. Xander was holding a wooden sword, and tossed another just like it to her. Mikoto caught it and reluctantly got into position as Iago stood on the sidelines with Camilla, Leo, and Elise. She hadn’t been proficient in swordsmanship when she was in Hoshido, but that was very quickly remedied once her training sessions with the royals of Nohr began. She still preferred archery over swordsmanship, but she couldn’t deny that it was a useful skill to have nonetheless. Xander awaited her move, as he always did in training sessions; one thing he was especially good at was countering his enemies’ attacks. Mikoto ran across the field, slowly increasing her speed, and slashed downward at him. Xander, of course, easily blocked her attack and retaliated with one of his own, swinging his wooden sword horizontally at her, which hit her side. Mikoto fought through the pain and landed her first attack of the battle on Xander’s left shoulder. Xander slightly smiled as he backed up, away from her sword. “Excellent, Mikoto. You should heal yourself before you come at me again, or else that may bruise.” He was referring to the spot his sword connected with, and activated a Dragon Vein beneath him. A constant theme with Xander’s training sessions was a healing area he activated for his opponents. Xander wanted his enemies to be at full strength to make the fight a bit less tilted in his favor. Mikoto backed up until she was enveloped by the green light of the healing area, watching Xander carefully. She doubted that he would attempt a cheap trick like barraging her with attacks while she was healing, but she needed to be prepared just in case. After the pain in her side went away, she ran at Xander again, faking a downward slash before swinging horizontally, catching Xander in his own side. Xander’s smile faltered, like he was in pain, which caused Mikoto to not attempt to follow the attack with several more. This hesitation costed her the training session, as Xander attacked her many times with his sword before she could attempt to block or counter, which caused enough damage for her to give up. Elise was about to run onto the field with her staff to heal her, but Iago stopped her, no doubt revelling in Mikoto’s pain. Once he deemed it enough, he let Elise run onto the field to heal Mikoto, which she did quickly.

“I never thought you low enough to do something like that, Xander.” Mikoto frowned. Xander sighed.

“Sometimes, playing to an enemy’s weakness can be the same thing.” Xander said, which Mikoto understood somewhat. Just afterwards, Hans walked into the training area.

“Royal children, King Garon wants to see you.” He bellowed. “Iago, take Mikoto back to her room, and don’t let her out until King Garon says so! That’s a direct order from the king himself!” As the royals left for the throne room, Elise cast Mikoto a smile, which Mikoto instinctively returned. After they left, her arm was grabbed roughly by Iago again, causing her to drop her wooden sword.

“You actually put up a somewhat decent fight this time, shell of a queen. Surprising!” Iago laughed. “Now let’s go. Or else King Garon will have your head!”

“Isn’t he keeping me alive as a bargaining chip for Hoshido?” Mikoto asked as they began to walk.

“Oh, you haven’t heard, of course! Our king has decided to simply decimate Hoshido and conquer it. Why he hasn’t killed you yet is beyond me. Maybe he likes seeing you suffer. I know I certainly do.” Iago smirked as Mikoto tensed. Garon was going to invade Hoshido. She knew what she had to do.

She had to get back to her children, and it had to be soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, all of you Gunter/Felicia/Flora/Jakob fans. They will appear in a future chapter. I just thought it more likely that Garon would place Mikoto under the watch of people more...capable, seeing as how she, unlike Corrin, desperately wants to leave Nohr.


End file.
